Fate of a Bad Boy
by twilitprincess
Summary: As Pokey reflects within the Ultimately Safe Capsule, he receives a surprise visitor, who forces him to remember his past and what he did to deserve his horrible fate. oneshot


**A small oneshot from Pokey's perspective within the Absolutely Safe Capsule. I know his name is Porky but I like the name Pokey better so that's what I call him. And in case you were wondering, the Ness in this story is an illusion, not his spirit or anything like that. It's not much, but if you like it, keep an eye out for another Mother 3 story I'm planning. It's going to be from Claus's point of view.**

**Maybe I'll put both my stories up on sometime in the future. I am known as CraziNess on there so contact me sometime even though I'm too busy to get on much.**

**Anyways, enjoy and please review.**

Darkness.

Deep darkness.

Pokey's small view of the world had not changed for a long time. Every day the little window to the outside world held the same scene inside of it. No matter how many times he looked it never changed. He was desperately bored…and Pokey hated being bored.

How long had he been in this forsaken capsule? Days, weeks, months? Perhaps…even years? Time didn't seem to exist anymore. Every day was the same. Every day was a horrid amount of..._nothing_.

Desperate for something to do, Pokey had tried a multiple amount of times to entertain himself. Yet he soon found that it was impossible. His old bones would barely let him move and no life or sound could come in or out of the capsule. There was nothing inside of it. He had nothing…except for his thoughts.

Each day he replayed his recent life inside his head. For him, there was no present to experience or any future to anticipate. The only thing that existed was his past. He was a prisoner inside of himself. Yet, he enjoyed it. He always relished how fun it had been to rule. How great it had been to have everyone practically on his or her knees worshipping him. It was what he had always dreamed of.

All of his life he had followed those with power. He had followed along with whatever plot he could involve himself in. It was so simple: whenever whom he followed lost their power he simply moved on to the next person. Doing that had provided him with a luxurious and carefree life until he, finally, had become the one with the power. The one _with _the followers.

Yet, just as it had for many others like him, the powerful era came to an end. There was always an opposing force. Peace had returned when that terrible boy Lucas had pulled the final needle. If only he could have prevented that! He had underestimated the boy's strength…and yet…he was proud to have caused the boy pain. In the end, Pokey had been responsible for the death of the boy's brother along with many others. It had been like one big game, the most fun and most sick game ever imaginable. At this thought, Pokey hugged his knees and rocked with laughter until he became worn out and fell asleep.

Every day continued like that.

Until one day, everything changed.

Pokey had been sleeping when his ears vibrated with an unexpected noise. He snapped awake and stared through his curtain of greasy gray hair out the little window. His mouth dropped open and he gasped.

A red-capped boy wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt was tapping on the glass.

Suddenly, everything seemed to change before his eyes. He was young again. His hair was blonde and lustrous. His clothes were no longer faded and torn. There he sat, in his room, looking into the innocent 8-year old face of his best friend Ness.

Ness smiled, his eyes shining with pure happiness. "Come out and pway!" He invited, in the adorable voice of a young child. Pokey blinked a couple of times and he found himself back inside the capsule, an old man again. Weariness washed over him and he closed his eyes, wishing he could have gone back into his short-lived illusion. When he opened his eyes again, he was startled to find that Ness was still outside, peering in with curious eyes.

"Come on, Pokey." He said happily, and Pokey was surprised that he had the ability to hear outside of the capsule. "It's a nice day outside and my mom made some wemonade…" Ness trailed off, looking puzzled. "What's wong? Awe you mad at me?"

Pokey shook his head mutely.

"Then why won't you come out and pway?" Ness asked, his face puckering in disappointment.

Pokey opened his dry mouth and tried his best to force the words out. His throat filled with a burning pain. After swallowing several times he managed to croak, "I…can't…" in a barely audible voice.

Ness tilted his head to one side, looking confused. "Why not?" He asked.

Pokey clenched his teeth in frustration, wondering if his former best friend had gone blind and he couldn't see the capsule. Ignoring the protest from his throat, he burst out, "I can't come out of this stupid capsule! It's supposed to be really safe, but once someone goes in, they can't come out and since I'm immortal from Giygas I'll have to-!" He broke off into a fit of coughing. Ness waited for him to stop before speaking.

"Why do you think you're in there?" He questioned softly, his eyes hardening. He was looking less like an 8-year old by the second and more like his 13-year old self.

"My enemies." Pokey rasped, remembering the final battle that had happened so long ago. Just at the last second, he had escape into the Absolutely Safe Capsule, safe from his enemies forevermore. It was all _their _fault.

Ness shook his head. He had aged right before Pokey's eyes. "You have no enemies," He told him, "Not anymore. Now you only have yourself. There's no one else to blame."

Pokey's lip trembled at the truth behind Ness's words as a million memories came flooding back to him. A kidnapped girl…a stolen helicopter…a fight to the death with his former friend…"I…I've been a bad boy!" He wailed suddenly, burying his face into his hands and starting to bawl. He was like an overgrown baby and he hated himself for it. Ness watched coldly, his eyes narrowed, his mouth set in a thin line. After crying for a good amount of time, Pokey looked up at Ness, his chins quivering. "Alls I wanted was a friend!" He said in a choked voice, trying to dig up some pity. At this statement, Ness's eyes sparked dangerously and Pokey shrunk away in fear.

"You had a friend." The boy hissed, "You know what you did to that friend? You beat up on them when they were down. You betrayed them, humiliated them, and in the end, tried to kill them. You had a friend! But you lost him."

Shocked tears ran down Pokey's face, but he didn't seem to notice. After the loud speech, Ness pressed his face close to the glass and whispered ever so silently,

"No one deserves this fate, Pokey Minch. No one…except maybe you."

The air stirred and Ness was gone. Anger seizing him, Pokey began to pound at his cage, howling, "You don't mean that, take it back, take it back!" like a child throwing a temper tantrum. No response came from the still darkness. He screamed angrily at it, clawing at anything that he could reach, trying to escape this horrible confinement he was trapped within. Tears poured down his face like a never-ending waterfall. For a long time, he cursed Ness repeatedly, but after a while he became fearful.

He started to cry out for Ness to return; yet the boy didn't. He shouted and shouted until he finally stopped and let the silence consume him. He held himself, shivering and sobbing, reflecting on everything he had done to ruin the lives around him.

Suddenly, he burst out, "I'm so sorry! Ness, please forgive me!"

It was then that reality gripped him.

Ness was dead.

He had been for years.

He had lost his friend…it was too late to change that. Silent tears ran down his wasted face as he cried himself to sleep that night.

He had been a bad boy…

He deserved this fate.


End file.
